


Burn

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: Rafael held back a hiss as his wrist burned red hot.His words were appearing.‘What an ass.’
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Trevor Langan
Kudos: 11





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118889) by [wholocker78218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218). 



> Read Pretty by wholocker78218 and had to write something. Loosely inspired I guess?
> 
> Please leave feedback in the form of comments, constructive criticism, and kudos. Pure hate will be promptly made fun of and deleted.
> 
> After all "If you don't love yourself, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else?"

Rafael held back a hiss as his wrist burned red hot.

He knew exactly what was occurring.

His words were appearing.

This was the worst part of the day. 

W hen his soulmate's last thought about him was seared onto the inside of his wrist.

Once the words finished forming, he glanced at his wrist and scoffed.

_ ‘What an ass _ .’

\--

Trevor relished when his soulmate's words slowly etched into the skin.

The sharp sting reminded him that there was someone out there who was meant for him.

‘ _ If only there was someone prettier than Langan. _ ’

Trevor felt his face flush warm.

He only wished he knew who it was.

\--

Rafael suspected his soulmate was a lawyer.

Words would only appear when he was in court.

‘ _ He’s got that cocky smirk again. He knows he’s won this _ .’

Or maybe a judge?

\--

Trevor felt almost giddy the moment he worked out who his soulmate was.

The sharp almost pointed words on his wrist matched Rafael Barba’s acerbic tone.

All he had to do was find the confidence to approach him outside of court.

\--

Trevor eventually found that confidence.

But it was Rafael that kissed him.


End file.
